Perdita Panda
Perdita Panda is a Wonder Pets and one half of the duo "Perfect and Polite Panda" with her brother Perfect. They were both introduced in the original Care Bears Family television series episode "The Long Lost Wonder Pets!" in 1986-1996, and have since been included in the 2000's re-launch toyline. Contentshide Appearance Personality Original series Care Bears Family TV series 2000s series 2002-2006 toyline Descriptions Notes AppearanceEdit She has black and white fur in her original appearance, and purple and white in her re-design. Her Belly Badge is a pink rose tied with a yellow ribbon. PersonalityEdit Polite is proper and well-behaved panda who may be shy, but not when it comes to sharing her feelings with others. Along with her brother, she is one of the "lost" Care Bears who were separated from their kin as babies, and have since lived in seclusion in a beautiful valley until fate once again brought them back into the family. She and Perfect have proven to have particularly powerful caring, and exude a level of warmth and kindness that is rare even among their fuzzy friends. The duo always talk in rhyme and have a habit of finishing each other's sentences She appeared to have had a small crush on Good Luck Bear. Original seriesEdit Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit Perfect and Polite make their only animated appearance to date in the eleventh episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series. No sooner do the rest of the bears find an old photo album with baby pictures that includes two unidentified pandas then they are called to Earth to help someone in an uncharted valley within an icy snowstorm. After nearly being buried in an avalanche, the team of Tenderheart Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, and Good Luck Bear are rescued by two unknown good Samaritans, who turn out to be the long lost pandas themselves. Strangely, though the rest of the valley is covered in a raging blizzard, there own home seems to be be quite tropical, with the area shared by a small village of humans. Polite develops an immediate crush on Good Luck, and he returns her affection. Polite 1 Polite plants one on Good Luck from "The Long Lost Care Bears" After agreeing to take the pandas back to Care-a-Lot to become official members of the Care Bear Family, the siblings find that they have difficulty fitting in the rest of the team, and can't control their Belly Badges. Disheartened, they decided to return to the Valley, but discover that it has now become overcome with snow and ice, threatening the lives of everyone in it. After shedding tears of compassion, the two let off a brilliant light that instantly thaws out their home, with Tenderheart remarking that it must have been the love in their hearts that kept the Valley alive in the first place. With that Polite bids a tearful farewell to Good Luck, realizing that the Valley needs them just as much as they need it. The Long Lost Care Bears 2000s seriesEdit 2002-2006 toylineEdit Polite released as a toy for the first time as part of the early-to-mid 2000's Care Bears relaunch, and even received a redesign in the form of new purple fur instead of black, possibly to avoid confusion with her brother Perfect. She was released in a few varieties, including an 8" beanie that included her original color scheme as part of the series' 20th anniversary. Descriptions Edit 2002-2006: Polite Panda always remembers to say please and thank you. Her special way to care is to show others good manners. Naturally, Polite Panda is very nice and everyone enjoys being around her. Her tummy symbol makes it easy for us all to remember our manners-a beautiful rose! NotesEdit Polite's Belly Badge is nearly identical to Grams Bear's, as both contain pink flowers tied with ribbons. In the Welcome to Care-a-Lot episode "Lazy Susan", Wonderheart Bear drinks a cup of improperly prepared rainbow tea that temporarily turns her into a "pink panda" who resembles Polite's 2000's toy redesign. In other languages: French: Jolie la Panda ("Pretty Panda") French (Canadian): Mignonne la Panda ("Cute Panda") German: Bärchi Pandi ("Pandi Bear") Japanese: ポライトパンダ Spanish: Panda Cortés ("Polite Panda") Swedish: Poetsia Category:Female Characters Category:Pandas Category:Green Characters Category:Chinese Pets Category:Characters who wear Bows Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters with Celery Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes